There is generally an outage or interruption in service when switching between applications listening, getting, and servicing requests from a particular memory queue. The activation/deactivation process of an application set usually takes a few minutes, thus creating an outage. The activation/deactivation process of an application set is also error prone since it is handled at the client level.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.